El Sueño de Meiko obra del vodka
by Lallen
Summary: El Rey banana? Acaso todos enloquecieron?


**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid No Me Pertenece, si no a un chorro de japoneses rete creativos y suertudos.**

**Fic inspirado en las parodias "Charlie El Unicornio" que les recomiendo vean en youtube.**

**Gracias.**

**Obra del Vodka: El sueño de Meiko**

Argh…

Que resaca.

La cabeza me dolía mucho, pero bueno, he tenido tantas resacas en mi vida que ya estaba un poco acostumbrada. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Eso me pasaba por tomar tanto vodka a media noche.

Abrí los ojos en mi cama, perezosamente.

Pero cuando mis ojos fueron deslumbrados por la luz de la mañana y miré a mi alrededor, me quedé de una pieza, helada y completamente confundida.

-¿Ah?-

En lugar de estar viendo las paredes de mi habitación y los familiares muebles y todas esas cosas a las que estoy acostumbrada en las mañanas… vi que a mi alrededor sólo había pasto.

Bajé de la cama, extrañadísima.

Sí, era pasto. Mi cama estaba en medio de una gran pradera verde y hermosa, pero… ¿Qué rayos hacía yo ahí? Más bien ¿Qué rayos hacía mi cama ahí?

Caminé unos pasos sobre el fresco pasto, extrañamente no tenia frio aunque estaba descalza y en camisón. Realmente, esa era una escena extremadamente friki.

Me di la vuelta para ver si mi cama seguía ahí, pero al hacerlo solo vi pasto, pasto y mas pasto. Mi lecho había desaparecido sin un sonido ni nada.

Observe confundida a mí alrededor, y me di cuenta de que estaba vestida con mi ombliguera y minifalda de siempre.

Eso estaba extremadamente raro.

Entonces, de algún extremo de la pradera, comencé a oír el lejano sonido de un motor de algún auto, maquina o cosa de gran tamaño. Algo así como… ¿Una aplanadora?

Y entonces lo vi.

De una de las colinas, apareció Kaito corriendo a toda velocidad, siendo perseguido por, efectivamente, una aplanadora Gigantesca, color dorado, que lo perseguía sin piedad.

La persecución se acercó a mi, y por alguna razón no me moví de donde estaba. Esa escena no era taaan anormal, después de todo.

Pero cuando la aplanadora y Kaito llegaron hasta donde estaba yo, al idiota ese no se le ocurrió nada mejor que tomarme del brazo y seguir corriendo, arrastrándome con él, a grito de "Meiko! Salvate!"….

Traté de zafarme para que dejara de arrastrarme, pero no logré hacerlo. La aplanadora aceleró la velocidad, y justo cuando nos estaba pisando los talones…

¡Bolas!

Que pasa corriendo una… ¿BERENJENA GIGANTE? Con Gakupo montado encima, que tomó a Kaito por el brazo y lo subió junto conmigo, llevándonos a algún lugar fuera de peligro.

La aplanadora comenzó a seguir a la berenjena gigante, pero Gakupo sabia cabalgarla muy bien y logro desaparecer entre un… ¿Un bosque?

La pradera había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba ese enorme bosque. Me quedé de una pieza.

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí había una pradera! ¿Donde está?- pregunté.

-¿Una pradera?- preguntó Gakupo con curiosidad –No digas cosas tontas, aquí siempre ha habido un bosque.-

-Pero… Pero…-

Y Me quedé el doble de una pieza cuando nos acercamos a una cueva enorme, y entramos en ella, pues por dentro era como un palacio, con moqueta roja y detalles en dorado en el piso.

Un signo de interrogación del tamaño de la berenjena mutante apareció sobre mi cabeza.

Gakupo y Kaito se bajaron de la berenjena, y el ultimo me ayudó a bajarme con un gesto muy caballeroso que me dejo OTRO signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-¡Meiko! ¡Estas viva!- exclamó, cuando estuve en el piso.

-¿Que demonios significa todo esto?- pregunté, sin entender gran cosa.

-¡El rey Banana no te mató! ¡Es genial, Meiko!- Si no entendía gran cosa, ahora estaba claro que yo no entendía NADA.

-¡¿Rey banana?!- Me quedé de una pieza al oír eso. Sonaba excesivamente inverosímil.

-¡Sí! El rey banana, que nos tiene sometidos a todos desde hace siglos y siiiiglos con su perversa tiraníaaaa…- explicó Gakupo, pareciendo un completo cretino.

-A… jha… Ok… ¿Qué significa todo esto?-

-¡La aplanadora de antes era de sus soldados! ¡Y nos estaba persiguiendo porque somos la resisteeeeencia!- dijo Kaito.

-Siiiiii… ¡La resistencia!- dijo Gakupo con orgullo.

-¡Y ahora que estás aquí debemos ir con el rey banana para que te de su bendición!-

-¿Bendición? ¿Qué no estaban CONTRA ese tal rey banana?- pregunté.

-Sí, pero para ser de la resistencia necesitas su bendición- explicó Gakupo, con toda la normalidad del universo.

-… ¿Se sienten bien?- pregunté, dudosa de la respuesta.

-Sí, perfectamente, ahora… ¡Vamos por la bendición del rey banana!- exclamó Kaito, tomándome del brazo y conduciéndome hacia fuera de la cueva, seguido por Gakupo.

-Pero… ¡Oigan esto no tiene sentido!- protesté.

-¡Claro que lo tiene, necesitas su bendición!- dijo Kaito, como si nada.

-…-

Caminamos y caminamos y cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver que el bosque había vuelto a ser pradera, y que delante de nosotros había un enooooorme castillo.

-¿Eh? Pero… ¿Y el bosque? ¿De donde salió ese castillo?- exclamé, ahora dudando de la sanidad mental de ese sitio.

-Siempre ha estado ahí, ¿no recuerdas? ¿Y de qué bosque hablas? Aquí nunca ha habido un bosque, siempre ha sido una pradera.- me dijo Kaito.

-¡Por dios Kaito comer tanto helado debe afectarte el cerebro! ¡No recuerdas hace cinco minutos cuando entramos al cuartel general montados en esa berenjena mutante, pasamos por un bosque!- grité, ahora dudando de SU sanidad mental.

-Claro que no, yo recuerdo que habíamos paseado hasta llegar aquí, ¿no recuerdas? Ademas no existen las berenjenas gigantes-

-¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido! ¡Cruzamos por un bosque! ¿Y dónde esta Gakupo?- pregunté, al darme cuenta de que el susodicho no estaba en ningún lado.

-¿Quien es Gakupo?- me preguntó Kaito, en el colmo del colmo.

Tuve ganas de golpearlo con una botella hasta la muerte. Pero no pude hacerlo porque no tenía ninguna botella, y además ya habíamos llegado al castillo. Sin que me hubiera dado cuenta, de hecho, pero decidí no preguntar mas. Por lo visto no me ayudaba en nada, excepto en dejarme aun mas confundida.

Kaito les dio una tarjeta rara a los guardias de la entrada, y pudimos pasar. Al entrar, estábamos en una especie de patio donde estaba…

-¡¿Gakupo?!- grité, contrariada al verlo con una cara muy seria, sosteniendo su katana. Estaba sobre un estrado, y frente a él había toda una multitud.

-¿Lo conoces?- me preguntó extrañado Kaito.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Es el verdugo del rey banana, yo no lo conozco.-

Gota de sudor GIGANTESCA sobre mi cabeza.

Entonces, sonaron unas trompetas y entraron dos personas cargando una berenjena de tamaño normal. Se la entregaron a Gakupo, en el estrado, él la dejó en el suelo, y levantó su katana. Ok, iban a ejecutar una berenjena. Sígueles el juego, Meiko, sígueles el juego.

-Mejor no veas, Meiko, eso va a ser sangriento.- de pronto Kaito parecía preocupado por mí.

Lo volteé a ver con fastidio. –Kaito, las berenjenas no tienen sangre.-

-Pero va a ser violento, podría ponerte un poco sensible.-

-…-

Entonces, del público una chica se levantó y comenzó a gritar desesperada, casi como si esa estúpida berenjena fuera su madre o un pariente o lo que sea. Y la reconocí. ¡Esa chica era Miku!

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡No a la berenjena! ¡Piedad!- gritaba.

Pero Gakupo no hizo caso, y partió la berenjena a la mitad. Me quedé con una cara de indiferencia total. Y Miku se echó a llorar a todo pulmón por esa tonta berenjena.

-Bueno. Ahora vámonos.- me dijo Kaito.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya acabo la ejecución publica, ahora podemos regresar a casa.-

-¿No veníamos a ver al rey banana o yo qué sé?-

-¿Al rey banana?-

-Pues tú dijiste.- Ya se le había olvidado. Bravo con la amnesia.

-Pues si quieres verlo, sígueme.- y me tomó del brazo, conduciéndome hacia una puerta que yo no había visto antes. La abrió, y me empujó dentro, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Estúpido, imbécil, drogado, amnésico Kaito.

Ese cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro. No se veía absolutamente nada excepto la aplastante negrura por doquier. Y entonces, con la luz de un proyector, se iluminó un rincón del cuarto.

Ahí estaba Neru mandando mensajes por celular.

-¡Hey! ¡Es por aquí!- Oí que una voz conocida gritaba frente a mí.

"¿Rin?"

La luz se apagó y volvió a prenderse solo que esta vez al frente. Y ahí estaba Len, dormido, con una corona, una capa de armiño y todo el montón de triques reales.

Me acerque a él para despertarlo, a ver si él sabía algo de todo ese extraño y marihuano asunto.

Pero justo cuando lo tomé del hombro para despertarlo, alguien me dio un golpe sobre mi mano, cosa que me hizo alejarme.

-¿Quien osa tocar al rey banana?- pregunto Rin, saliendo de la oscuridad

-¿Rey Banana?- pregunte, extrañada. Admitámoslo, eso tenia un poco de sentido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- pregunto Len, despertando sobresaltado.

-Nadie, su alteza, siga durmiendo.-

-Ah, bueno.- y volvió a quedarse dormido.

-Er… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ustedes dos sab…?- quise volver a preguntar.

-El rey helado lo sabe.-

-¡¿El rey helado?! ¿Como que el rey helado? ¿Y el rey banana o como sea qué?-

-¿Rey banana? ¿Quien es el rey banana?- me preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

-¡Argh! ¿No van a empezar ustedes, oh si?- me quejé.

-¡Hola!- Kaito entro a la habitación, vestido con una corona, una capa de armiño y etc etc. Al ver que Len seguía dormido en el trono, volteó hacia Rin, y enojado reclamó:

-¡¿Qué hace mi sirviente durmiendo en mi trono?!-

-¡DUERME DONDE LE DE LA GANA!- exclamó Rin.

-Ah. Bueno…- dijo Kaito, encorvándose y sentándose en el suelo. Parecían haberse olvidado de mi existencia.

Entonces, por la puerta, acompañada de trompetas sonando, entro Miku vestida de campesina.

Rin, Len y Kaito se echaron a sus pies exclamando –¡LA REINA NEJI!-

"Al diablo" pensé. E Hice algo muy sensato que hubiera debido hacer antes. Me pellizque con fuerza el brazo izquierdo. Y entonces, todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, y los vi peleándose entre los cuatro mientras Gakupo trataba de tranquilizarlos y…

Desperté en mi cama. Y vi que eso último no había sido un sueño.

Kaito, los gemelos y Miku peleaban vaya a saber por que, y Gakupo los estaba tratando de calmar, sin resultado.

-¿Por qué pelean?- pregunt, aun adormilada y con un leve dolor de cabeza como recordatorio de mi resaca.

-¡Meiko! ¡Estos desalmados te querían despertar!- acusó Kaito señalando a Miku y a los Kagamine.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?- pregunté.

-Ya es la una de la tarde y no despertabas…- se justificaron los gemelos.

-¡Incluso te perdiste el desayuno!- protestó Miku – ¡Fue muy divertido!-

-¡Si, yo le dije a Len que el era el rey banana, y yo la reina naranja!- exclamó Rin.

-¡Y yo la reina neji!- exclamó Miku. –Y dijimos que Gakupo sería el rey…-

-…berenjena, y Kaito el rey helado. Si, eso ya me lo sé.- interrumpí, con fastidio.

Definitivamente, no mas vodka a media noche.

**Fin Del One-Shot**

**Atte: Lallen**


End file.
